Legs
by applecracker
Summary: Bang YongGuk has always found his youngest band member, JunHong attractive. The boys light hair, smooth face, amazing voice, just everything about the boy amazed him. But the one thing that attracts him the most to the younger, is his long thin legs. Bang YongGuk and Zelo of B.A.P, rated M for smut, please review


YongGuk had always found his youngest member, Junhong, attractive. The boys light hair, smooth face, amazing voice, just everything about him was a turn on. The most attractive thing about the younger male though, was his long thin legs. The pale smooth flesh was just so entrancing that YongGuk couldn't help but stare at them whenever the young rapper left the long appendages exposed.

Today was no exception.

Everyone was in the practice room, running through their 'one shot' dance for the hundredth time that day. They wouldn't have had to practice that much because, well, they all pretty much had the dance down. The first fifteen times were perfect, but somewhere in between their sixteenth time and Junhong taking off his sweats and changing into shorts they started to mess up. More like YongGuk started to mess up. He just couldn't help it though, now that the beautiful smooth legs of his maknae were exposed, he just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from them. All thoughts of the dance were gone and replaced with fantasies of running his hands up and down the smooth skin, or nipping at the milky thighs, or throwing them ov-

"Stop!"

The choreographer called and the room was filled with annoyed groans. No one needed to question why he had stopped them this time. Everyone already knew that their leader had messed up once again.

"YongGuk, come on! Why do you keep messing up that part! We've practice this countless times today! You go left then bring your right leg up, extend it then...YongGuk!"

YongGuk's eyes shot to the choreographer as his name was yelled for the ump-teenth time that day. Unfortunately for YongGuk it seemed that through the explanation his eyes had yet again drifted to Junhong's legs that were now shining from sweat and he hadn't heard a thing the other said. With a frustrated sigh the choreographer ran his hand through his hair and YongGuk could do nothing more than give a small bow and mumble an apology. He really did feel bad, because even though it was him making the mistakes everyone had to continue dancing.

After standing in silence for a few moments the choreographer gave one last sigh, "everyone leave but YongGuk. Zelo you stay too, you can help." He finally said and the others couldn't help but give happy sighs of relief. Junhong on the other hand gave a small sigh of disappointment. It be a lie to say he was happy about getting chosen to stay behind, he was tired like the rest of the group though he knew not to argue. Everyone moved and packed their things except YongGuk and Junhong who stayed in the center of the room. YongGuk stared wide eyed at the youngest for a moment, asking god why he put him in a situation like this; why it couldn't be Jungup or someone else to stay behind.

He was never going to get it right.

And it was true. It had been three hours since the other members had left and it seemed YongGuk was only getting worse. But that was because now not only were Junhong's legs exposed but he was now shirtless. YongGuk just couldn't handle it and every time he would look at the teen his mind would go blank and he'd stumble over his feet again.

The choreographer was growing even more frustrated and looked as if he was about to tear his hair out. In the end he told Junhong and YongGuk that they weren't allowed to leave until YongGuk got it right and then he himself left. YongGuk couldn't help the lump that formed in his throat now that he was alone with the practically naked Junhong. His eyes quickly glanced over at the sweaty boy before they shot to the ground, a small tint of pink creeping up his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Junhong...I know this is tiring." He said with a sigh and scratched the back of his neck. He forced himself to glance back at the other only to receive he tired but sweet smile. "It's okay hyung..." the other breathed out, "I want to help you."

They practiced for an hour more and collapsed to the cool floor when YongGuk finally managed to focus and do the move correctly ten times in a row. Both their legs felt like jelly and all they wanted to do was close their eyes and sleep. But YongGuk chose it better that they start heading home.

"Junhong-ah," the older called softly, lightly poking the others bare shoulder, being careful to not let his eyes wander down the long body to the boys amazing legs. The younger turned and stirred slightly but ended up ignoring YongGuk's attempt to try and get him up. "Junhong," he called again, this time gently shaking him, "come on, let's go home. You can sleep there." But again YongGuk failed and Junhong just rolled away. "But hyung..." he whined, smooshing his cheek to the floor. "I can't feel my legs...they hurt too much." YongGuk just sighed and again scooted closer, trying to get his maknae to stand up, but again Junhong rolled away. It took everything in YongGuk to make himself ignore Junhong's beautiful body exposing itself as he rolled. "C...come on Junhong, put your clothes back on and let's go home." YongGuk insisted, turning away and getting ready stand up.

Still Junhong refused, "but hyung it's your fault my legs hurt so much!" He whined again, this time rolling onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up and looking over at the older, "you should massage them for me!"

YongGuk froze.

He heard wrong right? He had to have heard wrong. Oh please please please have heard wrong...

"Come on hyung, Massage them!"

Dammit.

The maknae pouted as he stretched out his legs. The older looked down and stared at the appendages debating what to do. The very legs he had been so mesmerized over laid right in front of him, waiting for him to touch them, but he didn't know if he could handle it. He could barely handle just staring at them.

"Hyung!" Junhong called, bringing YongGuk from his thoughts. The older continued to stare at the youngers legs still thinking through his options. He knew he should say no. He knew that he should just deny the younger before things got too bad, but he also knew it was his fault they hurt so much. YongGuk gnawed on his bottom lip before making a decision, "f-fine..." he said hesitantly, "but...go put on your cloths first...your legs will feel better if there warm..." He finished, prying his eyes from Junhong's legs. He waited for the other to get up and go put on his sweats but that never happened. Instead Junhong only scooted closer and shook his head, "No hyung, they hurt too much and it's too hot, just massage them...please?"

The childish head tilt the younger gave him was what won his case, YongGuk couldn't say no.

After giving himself a brief pep talk, reminding himself to only massage the legs and do nothing more, he hesitantly reached out. YongGuk couldn't help the rapid beating of his heart as his finger made contact with the smooth but slightly hairy skin. Gently and slowly he massaged the legs with his fingertips before lightly squeezing them with his whole hand. They were so smooth...so soft, everything he had imagined and more. It took everything in him to keep his mind from wandering to dirty thoughts. His eyes glanced up and Junhong every once and awhile, a lump forming in his throat when he saw the Youngers eyes close. "J-Junhong-ah, don't fall asleep here, we should go home." He said and was about to remove his hand when Junhong's eyes fluttered open and his long arm reached out to grab the oldest retreating hand. "Hyung...don't stop…"

YongGuk stared at the younger for a moment before once again slowly moving his hand, squeezing and massaging the others legs. He wouldn't allow himself to touch too far up, only moving down to the calf and then a little past the knee. He couldn't touch higher; everything would be ruined if he touched higher.

So of course he should have expected the small, "Hyung higher" after he made the resolution with himself.

Staring at the others thighs his hand inched its way up. His fingers traveled up the long shins, over the thin knees, and made their way millimeter by millimeter up the thigh. The simple touch was already getting him addicted to the feeling of the others flesh. He could have continued feeling them for days upon days, but once he heard the small moan admitted from Junhong that thinking quickly disappeared. He pulled his hand away in an instant, slightly scooting back from the other.

"Junhong, we should g-"

"Do I disgust you that much?"

YongGuk froze again but instead of staring at the innocent face from before he was confronted with one on the brink of tears. The site made his heart break and the fact the younger was even thinking that YongGuk could find him disgusting made YongGuk want to jump off a bridge. This was so much worse the risking blowing his secret shame.

"N-No of course you don't! Why wo-"

"You've been staring at me all day...that's why you've been messing up." The Younger interrupted again, "I wasn't entirely sure why but you kept making a face every time you looked at me...but now I know it was because you were trying not to be disgusted."

Making a face? YongGuk's eyes were wide and he was contemplating whether or not to kill himself over getting caught or for making Junhong think he finds him disgusting. He quickly threw those thoughts aside when he saw the younger shift to stand up. YongGuk's hand shot out to grab his ankle, not even thinking where he was touching now. It didn't matter now, because although he fantasized over those beautiful legs it was the owner of the legs he truly cared about. His strange fetish means nothing if Junhong is hurt.

The younger kept turned away, jerking his leg forward to try and get it free of YongGuk's grasp, but it didn't work. "Junhong..." YongGuk whispered but he was still ignored. His mind was quickly going through options of how to fix this situation. Should he just let it be? Should he brush it off casually? Should he...

As if his mind already decided before it was done thinking his hand slowly slid up Junhong's leg. Unconsciously he scooted closer as his hand went higher, only stopping when he was in between the boy's legs and his hand gripped the youngest hip. His reserved state slowly started crumbling into nothing. Gently YongGuk's hand ghosted up the others side until it reached the slim chin. Gripping it between his fingers YongGuk turned Junhong's face towards him, making the younger look him in the eye. They were so close, so much closer than they should be, but it was too late, YongGuk already past his limit so why stop now?

Leaning in closer YongGuk continued to stare into the watery eyes of Junhong, his expression soft as a gentle smile tugged at his lips. "You're wrong." He said before closing the gap and planting a small kiss on Junhong's lips. The youngers eyes widened and YongGuk couldn't help but give a small chuckle at it. "So wrong." he said again before kissing Junhong for the second time. His hand that was gripping the others chin slid down to his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Junhong remained still, his mind still trying to process what was happening. It wasn't until his bare back was pushed against the cool floor that he snapped out of his daze. He stared up at YongGuk who was now hovering over him; the elder's eyes were soft and caring.

"Hyung..." Junhong whispered but before he could say anything else YongGuk's lips were on his again in a quick peck. YongGuk parted just slightly, their noses brushing, and continued to softly smile at the other. "You're wrong," he said while bringing his hand to stroke Junhong's hair. "You don't disgust me," a peck on the lips, "It's the exact opposite." Another peck, "You mesmerize me," Yet another peck. Junhong just continued to stare up at his hyung; blinking wildly as he soaked up the words he had just been told.

YongGuk smiled and gave him one more peck on the lips before pulling away and starting to stand. He knew this was a lot to take and didn't want to overwhelm the boy, but before he could fully get up a long arm shot out and grabbed him, yanking him back down to collide with lips. It was YongGuk's turn to be surprised now, not expecting such an action from Junhong. But he wasn't going to complain.

Smiling into the kiss he began to move his lips against the others, kissing back. He nibbled on the younger's bottom lip slightly which caused Junhong to let out a small gasp. Taking the opportunity YongGuk slipped his tongue into the wet cavern, allowing it to explore wherever it pleased. The younger's taste was unexplainable and the older couldn't get enough of it. Junhong's arms came up to wrap themselves around the elder's neck while YongGuk's hand came to cup the younger's cheek. Their tongues commencing in a heated battle for dominance until the need for air was just too much and they had to pull away.

"Hyung..." The younger panted out, his cheeks flushed and tinted with pink. YongGuk smiled down at him, thinking the site was beautiful, but Junhong was always beautiful. His thumb gently stroked the others cheek as they continued to lay there and stare at each other. He was perfectly content with just staring down at the boy under him. Soaking in the site of the flushed cheeks and swollen lips in which he caused. The sweet moment only lasted a few moments until he felt friction against the erection he didn't realize had been developing between his legs. His eyes widened slightly and he let out a gasp as Junhong bucked his hips up once again creating more friction. "J-Junhong," YongGuk choked out, trying to suppress a deep moan. His hand quickly moved from the others cheek to his hip, trying to cease the bucking hips that were causing his erection to rapidly harden. Of course he would have loved to grind back down on those hips, but he couldn't let this go further than he already had. His resolution was hanging on a thin thread; he needed to keep what little moral he-

"Hyung please...I want...touch me"

To hell with resolutions.

YongGuk leaned down once again, clashing their lips together and a fiery kiss. His hands released the straining hips, allowing them to buck up and grind against him as his hand slid up the others bare stomach. The kiss they were sharing was wet and sloppy and soon YongGuk moved to the boy's neck, electing a delicious moan from the younger. His hand made its way up the pale flesh until it reached an already hard nub. He tweaked and rolled it in his fingers as his tongue slid over the wide expanse of Junhong's collar bones. Hips ground against the bucking ones and moans were quickly filling the room.

YongGuk knew that they shouldn't do this and even though he had already thrown his resolution out the door he was still trying to find a way to convince himself to stop. But it was so hard with a heated Junhong panting and writhing underneath him.

Giving a deep growl in frustration YongGuk began to move down on the boy. With one hand he stilled the others hips once again, his other hand slowly working down his body. It dipping into Junhong's naval before reaching the band of the youngers shorts. YongGuk's mouth had also been moving down as well, now on Junhong's right nipple, sucking and rolling it between his teeth.

Through all of this all Junhong could do was pant and gasp, enjoying the touches his hyung bestowed upon him. In all honesty Junhong had wanted this for a long time. Well not this exactly, he really just wanted his hyung's love, but as they continued to kiss he found himself heated and just like YongGuk he was now in a place of no return. He wanted more touches, more kisses, and more friction.

His fingers shot to the others hair, releasing a long moan as YongGuk's hand began to rub Junhong's erection through his shorts. In growing desperation he pushed on the elders head, urging him to go lower so he could find more pleasure. He didn't want so much foreplay, it was too much and going way too slow. "Hyung please...hurry...up..." he choked out and continued to push YongGuk's head down. YongGuk followed the guiding hands, allowing his tongue to leave a wet trail as he moved lower and lower until he reached the band of Junhong's shorts. His hand continued to rub the youngers erection through the fabric and his tongue took to creating more wet trails, licking along Junhong's boxers to the dip of prominent hip bone. YongGuk lapped at the area of a moment, enjoying the small pulls the boy gave on his head every time he ran his tongue over the expanse of flesh. His hand giving a small squeeze to the younger before it finally snuck its way under the thin fabric of Junhong's shorts and boxers, fingers ghosting to Junhong's hard erection.

The older couldn't help but smirk as the other stiffened from his touch. He also couldn't help his hand going to rub himself through his own pants when he heard a beautiful gasp from Junhong. Pulling his mouth away from Junhong's abused hip bone YongGuk found himself looking up into the mirror that was in front of them. He had almost entirely forgot they were in the practice room. Realization that someone can walk in on them at any time started to sink in but as he stared at the reflection in the mirror, at the breathless site of Junhong, he could really care less. If anything it excited him more.

As if to prove the point he felt his erection harden through his pants and he figured it was about time to lose the rest of their clothing. He didn't even care if someone walked in on them. Taking his eyes from the mirror he gave a glance to the still panting Junhong before removing his hand from the others shorts. The younger whimpered in disappointment but quickly swallowed it as he watched YongGuk's shirt get removed and banished to some corner of the room. He gave a large gulp as he continued to watch YongGuk remove clothing, his eyes trained on the strong fingers as they pulled down his sweats and boxers.

If Junhong wasn't heated then, the site of YongGuk's erection surely got him heated now.

A small groan escaped Junhong's throat and YongGuk let out a chuckle at it, leaning down to capture the younger's lips. This kiss was slow, like one of the first ones they had shared, and when they pulled away it was only enough to see each other; noses still brushing. "Junhong," YongGuk spoke softly, hand resting on the youngers pelvis, just above the band of his shorts, "Junhong, are you sure you want this?" He asked, eyes gaging the others reaction. He was expecting a bit of hesitation, maybe even for Junhong to back out, but there was none of that. Without hesitation Junhong nodded and leaned up to kiss his Hyung, a frustrated expression on his face, "We already got this far...don't...back out on me...now." He panted, a small smile playing on his lips.

YongGuk chuckled again and gave a brief kiss before pulling away with a devious grin, "I would never back out on you," He said, his fingers making their way to curl around the band of the younger's shorts again. "You're just too beautiful." With that he sealed their lips once again and rid Junhong of his final piece of clothing. The two nipped at each other's lips as YongGuk's hands resumed their places back on their erections, pumping them slowly. They parted again and his gaze came up and back to the mirror, watching the erotic scene he was participating in.

He watched his hand pump himself and Junhong for a moment. He watched as the youngers reflection twitched with every flick of his wrist, his hands balling into little fists, his toes curling in pleaser, and his legs stretching out in front of him. His beautiful legs.

Releasing their erections YongGuk's hands trailed down the long appendages, just like he had always fantasized. He gripped behind the slim knees and pulled them up slightly. Junhong stared up at him question but didn't say a word. His hand came up to stroke the side of YongGuk's face for a moment before sliding down his neck and shoulder, down his arms to loosely grab his wrist.

YongGuk watched as the younger brought his hand up to his mouth and began suckling his fingers, the others tongue swirling around his digits. To be honest the action surprised him, he wasn't expecting such a thing from Junhong and the thoughts of where he might have learned it from made him curious.

"Have you done this before?" YongGuk asked with a raised brow, removing his fingers from Junhong's mouth. Junhong only laughed and lightly shook his head, his bangs sticking to his face from the layers of sweat that had formed. "Of course not hyung," He said with a large smile, "but I do live with five other guys whom all have porn." he said and YongGuk couldn't help but let out a large chuckle.

Giving a little nod of acknowledgment YongGuk moved his hand to Junhong's virgin entrance. He let one padded finger brush against the puckering hole and the breathy gasp the younger let out only made him want to shove everything in at once. But he restrained himself.

"Are you ready?" he asked, brushing another pad over the twitching muscle. Junhong gave nothing but a little nod, not trusting his voice at the moment. That answer was sufficient enough for YongGuk and slowly the older man began to slide a finger into the tight entrance. Junhong's muscles clenched trying to expel the foreign object but as he felt small butterfly kisses along his collarbone he began to relax. Slowly the finger moved in and out of him and he was beginning to grow use to the feeling, the butterfly kisses moving down to his abdomen. A second finger was added and Junhong's hands flew up to grip YongGuk's shoulders, his eyebrows furrowing in discomfort. "Hyung...it..." he tried to speak but the sensation was so much he could only muster a few words. The two fingers began to scissor the tight heat and Junhong bit his lip to suppress the moans and whimpers that threatened to escape him.

YongGuk noted the somewhat pained expression of the younger and he knew it would only get worse when he added the third finger. Slowly he moved his butterfly kisses from the boy's abdomen lower, slowly reaching to the base of Junhong's erection. The younger seemed so caught up in what was happening to his backside that he didn't even realize where YongGuk's mouth had traveled.

YongGuk thought this was a perfect opportunity to add a third finger.

So that's what he did. Slowly he entered another finger into the boy but as he did so engulfed the others penis into his mouth. Junhong was overwhelmed by what was happening, his eyes squeezed shut and head pressed back into the floor. His mind didn't know whether to focus on the fingers sliding in him or the warm mouth that was sucking around him, whether he should moan in pleasure or scream in pain. The stretching hurt, it hurt so much more than it had but the sensation he was feeling on his ever growing erection was competing to override the pain.

Soon he found it was the pleasure feeling that had won as a long moan spilled from his lips. His hands moved from YongGuk's shoulders to the older male's hair and he gripped the brown tresses for dear life. A warm feeling began to pool in the pit of his stomach causing his back to arch off the dance room floor. "H-hyung..." he sputtered and bucked his hips up, hitting the back of YongGuk's throat. Although it caused him to gag the older allowed Junhong to continue to buck and mouth fuck him, enjoying the moans the younger was emitting. It wasn't long before Junhong was spilling his seed into YongGuk's mouth. The older male swallowed everything the boy had released before pulling off him with a pop, giving a warm smile as he did.

The site of a sweaty and post orgasmic Junhong was breathtaking. His hair sticking to his face, cheeks flushed, chest heaving up and down it was all so beautiful and mesmerizing. Removing his fingers from inside Junhong he slid up the younger's body and pecked him on the lips. Junhong stared at his hyung through half lidded eyes, pulling on the hair he was still holding and demanding a deeper kiss which YongGuk gladly gave him. The older pulled away, his hand sliding down Junhong's side to his legs, gently caressing the soft and sweaty thigh.

"Junhong, this is your last chance..." he said, watching as the already exhausted younger struggled to keep his eyes open, "we can stop here." His painfully hard erection protested to his words but he said it anyway. No matter how many times he threw his resolution away it would come back and try to make a compromise. But just like the other times Junhong would make him completely forget about any resolution he tried to create with himself.

"Hyung...just put it in."

With his signature gummy smile YongGuk leaned down and gave Junhong a deep lustful kiss as he aligned himself with Junhong's awaiting entrance. Not breaking the kiss YongGuk slowly pushed in, inch by inch entering Junhong. The younger's face scrunched up as he concentrated on trying to kiss YongGuk back, but the pain was making it so hard.

The two of them kissed for what seemed like forever before the need for air made itself present and it wasn't until they parted that YongGuk started to move. He started with slow thrusts, constantly watching Junhong's face as he did. The youngers expression was still pained but he forced his eyes open to look at YongGuk. Their eyes met and Junhong couldn't help the sloppy smile that appeared, even though it hurt, the caring and concentrated look on YongGuk's face made it all worth it.

"Faster..." he muttered, his hand reaching to cup YongGuk's cheek, "go faster hyung."

YongGuk leaned into the soft touch, turning his head to kiss Junhong's palm before he slung Junhong's legs over his shoulders and began to pick up pace. He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, his speed growing faster and his thrusts harder. The look of pain that Junhong had before slowly began to melt into a look of pleasure and the small gasps of "hyung" only fueled YongGuk to continue to increase his speed. What really fueled him though was when the small gasp turned into a long moan and Junhong's hand dropped to claw at the floor.

He had found his sweet spot.

Letting out a low chuckle YongGuk thrust his hips forward to hit the same spot over and over; Junhong letting out loud moans and breathy gasps each time he did. He wasn't use to the sensation that shot through his body but it felt so good, he had forgot about any pain he had felt before. His hands moved from clawing at the floor to gripping YongGuk's shoulders again and although YongGuk was already assaulting his sweet spot he couldn't help from asking for more.

"H-Hyung...more...h-hit there...m-" His voice dropped off when YongGuk's hot tongue began to swirl around one of his nipples and Junhong felt that warm feeling again. It started to pool in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was close.

"Hyung..." He muttered and YongGuk released his nipple, moving up to capture his lips instead. The older man pulled away slightly, lips still brushing, and whispered a small "me too" before sealing their lips again. They kissed passionately as YongGuk continued to thrust deep into Junhong, bringing both closer to their release.

It was only a few moments later before both were cumming. Junhong releasing on his own stomach as YongGuk released inside him. They stayed there like that for a few minutes, Junhong's eyes closed as his chest heaved up and down and YongGuk just leaning in on him. The older sat up after a while, his eyes scanning the body under him. His gummy smile spread itself across his face as he reached to brush some sweaty hair from Junhong's. Said boys eyes fluttered open at the touch and he stared through blurry vision at the smiling man above him.

"What...are you smiling about?" he asked softly.

YongGuk just lightly shook his head and pecked Junhong on the lips before slowly slipping out of the boy. Junhong winced at the action but smiled up at YongGuk when he felt a gentle thumb stroking his cheek. They shared a long slow kiss, savoring the afterglow of what they just did.

"I love you," YongGuk whispered while cupping Junhong's face in his hands.

"I love you too," Junhong replied, pulling YongGuk into yet another kiss. "But hyung," he said when they parted, YongGuk answering with a hum.

"My legs hurt even more now...carry me home."


End file.
